Sanitary napkins intended to absorb menstrual fluid are well known in the art. Most sanitary napkins in use today include a liquid permeable cover layer, a liquid impermeable barrier layer, and an absorbent system arranged between the cover layer and the barrier layer. The absorbent system may comprise a single layer absorbent material or may comprise multiple layers.
A disadvantage of prior art articles of the type described above is that once menstrual fluid is absorbed into the article the red color of the menstrual fluid is visible from the top surface of the article. The observation of the red color of the menstrual fluid from the top surface of the article has been identified as being unsightly and undesirable by users.
In view of the above problem, attempts have been made in the prior art to “mask” the stain produced by menstrual fluid, that is to minimize the visibility of the menstrual fluid from the top surface of the article after the fluid has been absorbed into the article. Various article configurations have been disclosed in the prior art adapted to mask menstrual fluid, i.e. intended to prevent the menstrual fluid from being viewed
Although some prior art articles are effective at masking menstrual fluid, it has been discovered that such articles have certain shortcomings. For example, many of the prior art articles adapted to mask menstrual fluid disclosed in the prior art employ a dark colored layer that functions to hide the menstrual fluid from view. However, such dark layers are also visible form the top surface of the napkin and are perceived as undesirable since the dark color suggests that the napkin is not hygienic or clean.
It has been also been discovered that although users do not like the red appearance of menstrual fluid when visible form the top surface of a sanitary napkin they do not desire that the menstrual fluid be completely blocked or masked from view. In particular, it has been discovered that users desire that the menstrual fluid be visible from the top surface of the napkin since the presence of the menstrual fluid reassures the user that they are menstruating in a healthy manner.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sanitary napkin that permits menstrual fluid be visible from the top surface of the napkin while at the same time minimizing the red appearance of the menstrual fluid from the top surface of the napkin. In addition, it is another object of the present invention to provide a sanitary napkin having these properties that does not have a dark colored appearance from the body facing surface of the napkin prior to use.